1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up or sensing device including a monitor which allows observation from the two surfaces of a display device, and an image sensing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as an image sensing device with a monitor such as a digital camera, there is known a device allowing the observation of monitor images both from the side opposite to an object and from the object side.
An image sensing device with a monitor of this type includes a device body which has a display window on the rear surface and incorporates a monitor image display device such as a liquid crystal display device facing the display window, and an image pick-up or sensing unit which incorporates an electronic image sensing means having an imaging lens, with the objective lens side of the imaging lens being exposed to the outside. The image sensing unit is pivotally supported on one side of the device body so as to be pivotal between a position in which the objective lens side is directed to the front side of the device body and a position in which the objective lens side is directed to the rear side of the device body (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-92367).
The above conventional image sensing device with the monitor is designed to display monitor images on the display window on the rear surface of the device body both when an object such as scenery is to be sensed and when an object such as the user himself/herself is to be sensed. For this reason, when an object such as scenery is to be sensed, the image sensing unit is pivoted to the position in which the objective lens side is directed to the front side of the device body, whereas when an object such as the user himself/herself is to be sensed, the image sensing unit must be pivoted to the position in which the objective lens side is directed to the rear side of the device body. This is a cumbersome operation.
In addition, the conventional image sensing device with the monitor includes a monitor image display device in the device body, and an electronic image sensing means having an imaging lens which is provided for the image sensing unit independently of the device body. This image sensing unit is pivotally supported on one side of the device body. This complicates the structure and increases the manufacturing cost.